


双重意外

by yuzuru1082



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Female Lionel Messi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082
Summary: 当梅西变成一个女孩子





	双重意外

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION：性转！性转！性转！

梅西缺席了今天的训练。这很不寻常。

虽然昨天才跟尤文图斯踢完一场热身赛，但赛后第一天他会选择在健身房里进行体力恢复。

经过大家一番激烈的争宠，哦不，是争吵之后，他们决定派苏亚雷斯、皮克和拉基蒂奇去小队长家里看看他的情况。

苏亚雷斯因为住得近，所以是第一个到的。但是梅西却磨磨蹭蹭地不肯开门，只是一直通过WhatsApp保证着自己的身体没有问题。所以直到皮克和拉基蒂奇到了他也没能进去。

他们通过WhatsApp斗智斗勇了十分钟，最后以皮克的一句“Leo你再不开门我就把你藏珍宝珠的地点还有偷吃高热量零食的事情告诉队医。”让梅西向他们妥协。但是在开门时梅西发了一句意味不明的话给他们——“你们看到我不要太惊讶。”

他们进入梅西家的客厅时，发现有一个女孩坐在沙发上，肤白貌美，再加上一头棕色的大波浪，仿佛是从画中走出来的一样。这让他们感到十分震惊——梅西以前从来不带女生回家。出于礼貌，皮克还是问了一句：“这位小姐，请问您是谁？”

女孩听到这句话，不着痕迹得翻了个白眼，说：“Geri，我就是Leo。”

这句话让他们三个人当场石化。拉基蒂奇打量了一下女孩，的确有着和自家小队长一样白皙的皮肤和小鹿般的眼睛，神情也和梅西如出一辙，但是他就是无法接受这个魔幻的事实。梅西大概早就想到了他们的反应，一边挠着头发一边说：“我知道你们不信我是梅西，要不我们出去踢一下球证明一下？”

皮克看了看外面的大太阳，说：“算了吧，外面这么晒。我问你一个问题就可以了，我最怕什么？”

“你怕针啊，”女孩听到皮克的问题，苦笑了一下，觉得有点内疚，“还是怪我以前注射生长素的时候没把你赶出去，不然你也不会这么怕针。”

皮克看到女孩内疚的样子，心里一酸，走过去紧紧地抱住了梅西，说：“不关你的事，是我那个时候胆子太小了，只能在旁边干看着，什么都做不了。”

“Gerard你不要抱这么紧，Leo现在是个女孩子呢。”拉基蒂奇看见梅西好像有点喘不过气了，好心提醒了一下皮克。

皮克闻言便松开了梅西，但还是搂着他，俨然一副老母鸡护仔的样子。

“所以Leo你怎么变成女孩子了？”苏亚雷斯苦恼地吸了一口马黛茶，然后把茶杯递给了梅西。

“我也不知道，今早起来就变成这个样子了，”梅西顺手接过茶杯，“大概是有些阿根廷球迷对我很不满，所以找萨满捉弄了一下我吧。”

“那有解决的办法吗？”拉基蒂奇虽然觉得梅西这个样子很可爱，但是永远也比不上在绿茵场上天神下凡的小跳蚤。

“我刚才给Paulo发信息了，他应该马上就到。”

“你是说Dybala？”皮克用手顺着梅西的头发问道。

“对，Paulo会一点巫术，他说有办法解决。”梅西话音刚落，门铃就响了起来。

迪巴拉在门开了以后立马就冲了进来，看见梅西只是变成了女生，他长舒一口气，一把抱住了他：“Leo你没事真的是太好了，幸好他们没把你变成什么奇奇怪怪的东西。”

听到这句话剩下三个人皆是心里一惊。庆幸梅西只是变成了女生。

迪巴拉从包里拿出三根红绳：“解除巫术的话很简单，只需要让你的对手在你的脚踝上绑上红绳，过了一晚之后就能变回来。以防万一你又被诅咒，等你变回来之后最好两个人在手上也系上红绳。”

“所以说我们要把Ronaldo找过来？”苏亚雷斯挑了挑眉。

“Cristiano会答应吗？”梅西觉得有点忧伤，毕竟他和罗纳尔多之间没有太多的交情，即使他对罗纳尔多还蛮有好感的，但是因为立场问题，他从来没有表达出来。

“他会答应的，”迪巴拉十分肯定，“之前你回国家队的时候他还拉着我问东问西的。”说完他就拿出手机，将定位地址发给了罗纳尔多，并且说有急事找他帮忙。

罗纳尔多收到迪巴拉的信息时觉得有点奇怪，但还是答应了他。等他站在梅西家门口的时候就更奇怪了，本着对迪巴拉的信任，他还是进入了梅西的家里。

“Paulo你找我有什么事？为什么巴萨的人也在？”他进入客厅看见了皮克、苏亚雷斯和拉基蒂奇，于是问迪巴拉。

皮克听到这句话很想怼回去，但是想到怀里的小竹马还需要他的帮助便忍住了。

“嗯，其实不是我找你有事，是Leo找你有点小事情。”

罗纳尔多心里倏地一紧，“Leo怎么了？”

“长话短说就是Leo变成女孩子，他需要你的帮助才能变回来。”迪巴拉一边小心翼翼地说着，一边观察着罗纳尔多的反应。

罗纳尔多听完这句话才发现皮克还搂着一个女孩。女孩棕色的大波浪随意地披在肩上，再加上白皙的皮肤，和洋娃娃一样。那一双有着金色纹路的棕色的小鹿似的眼睛正水灵灵地，带着一丝期盼地看着他。就这一眼，罗纳尔多就可以确定女孩就是梅西。

“我会帮忙的。”罗纳尔多毫不犹豫地说。这让拉基蒂奇和苏亚雷斯觉得奇怪，但是皮克却感到了一丝危机感，这让他把梅西搂得更紧了些。

“Cristiano你把这根红绳绑在Leo的脚踝上，然后明天你们俩再在对方的手上系上红绳就可以了。”说完，迪巴拉把红绳交给了罗纳尔多。

“那这样我今晚住在Leo家会更方便。Leo，你介意吗？”罗纳尔多看向了梅西。

“我没关系的。”不知道为什么，梅西的脸慢慢地变成了粉红色的。这让罗纳尔多的心跳停了一下，然后便是猛烈地跳动。

“不行！这样的话我也要住在Leo家！”皮克闻言反抗，因为他的心里实在不安。

“Geri，我和Cris不会打起来的，”梅西把手放在皮克的肩上，“再说了Luis就在隔壁，我有事会找他的，嗯？”皮克看着梅西忽闪忽闪的眼睛，又看见苏亚雷斯在旁边疯狂点头，勉强放下心来。

但是皮克内心的不安在走出梅西家门口时达到了顶峰，但是他也不能出尔反尔，只能让苏亚雷斯多多留意手机消息。

第二天，皮克醒来便看到了梅西发给他的照片.他松了一口气，因为诺坎普的小国王又回来了，但是当他打开INS看见罗纳尔多和梅西发的照片后，一口气差点没提上来。

两人发的照片一模一样，都是两只手十指紧扣，两个手腕上都系着红绳。配字是Te amo并且@了对方。

END


End file.
